The Wolf and the Spark
by never-say-I-am-sorry
Summary: A story about a small Peter Hale living with a young adult and the most powerful spark in all history, Stiles Stilinski. It's a story about a 5 year old werewolf growing up around a four-hundred year old spark, who tries his best to not fall in love with people. What can backfire, since he is an immortal creature. It's a story about a spark falling in love again.
1. Chapter 1

**A steter fanfiction, where Peter Hale is younger than Stiles in the beginning.**  
 **Stiles is a four-hundred year old spark and a friend of the Hale family.**  
 **When a grand fight breaks out between the family and some hunters, Peter is brought to Stiles, and is requested to take care of the small werewolf, to what he agrees unwillingly.**  
 **That's the start of their small story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character's in here, except for Wanda Hale. The idea is mine. All original characters are rightful owned by Jeff Davis**

* * *

Stiles looked up at his old friend and back down at the child next to her.  
"Please, I'm begging you. Please let him stay with you till I come back for him" Wanda Hale begged Stiles.

The werewolf had suddenly appeared in his doorway and had begged him to take her son in, Peter.  
He was around five years old or something and looking a bit lost up at his mother.  
Stiles is friends with the Hale family, since the pack allowed him to stay in Beacon Hills.  
Stiles Stilinski was one of the most powerful sparks on the planet, but he was doing his own thing.  
He had decided not to enter the witch coven, since it was really annoying.  
He had managed to fulfill immortality at the age of twenty.  
The spark was now alive for vague four-hundred years. Actually pretty long.

He sighed after some seconds and nodded.  
"But you will fetch him right after the hunters have left, you hear me?" Stiles asked and she nodded with a bright smile.  
He had told her that he will be soon moving to New York and now she wanted him to take her son with him so he would be save. He decided not to ask about Thalia, since he didn't needed that loud child around.  
Peter was fine. He was clever and was mostly silent.  
Wanda got down to Peter with a small smile and patted his head.  
"Be a good boy and don't cause any trouble, okay?" She asked and Peter nodded slightly.  
"I hope that he won't have to stay long… and thank you" She thanked Stiles with a bright smile and a tight hug.  
She gave the spark a bag with some clothes of Peter and left again.  
Peter stayed silent over the whole time and walked in as Stiles told him to and closed the door after him.  
"You will sleep on the couch, since I don't have a guest room or anything" Stiles said simply and deposited the bag next to the couch.  
Peter just nodded and accepted what was given to him.  
Stiles fetched the boy a blanket and a pillow and placed them on the couch.  
"Did you already take a bath?" The spark asked the werewolf, who just nodded.  
"Well then. Let's get you bed ready" Stiles said and received another small and innocent nod from the puppy.  
It was already late and it didn't took the kid long to fall asleep.  
That's how it started. The story of a werewolf and a spark.

* * *

 **This fiction will contain some one-shot's of which I will warn of course.**  
 **Thanks for taking your time to read the first chapter of this story.**

 **-Aggi** -


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original charecters in this story, but I own the idea to it.**

* * *

"Stiles?" Peter asked one day. Weeks had passed since the kid had been dropped off by its mother.  
"What is it?" Stiles asked softly while trying to fix a potion.  
"When do you think mommy will return?" He asked and looked up from the book he was trying to read and looked at Stiles.  
"Do you think that she maybe can't find me?" He added after some time with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
They had moved two weeks ago and were now living in New York.  
It had been hell to fly over to the city. Every five minutes some people had asked him about Peter and how sweet and cute he was.  
The puppy had always hid behind Stiles, what had made him even more adorable.  
It had pissed Stiles off, he even wanted to hex them.  
"No…. She probably isn't done with the business yet" He said with a small smile.  
He had learned to hold back his temper around the kid. He was usually pissed about interruptions, but every time Peter asked him something while he was working, it was actually nice to talk to him.  
Soon the kid just nodded and went back to reading the book he had found on Stiles grand bookshelf.  
"What are you doing?" Peter soon asked and was by Stiles side, trying to get on the counter to watching him.  
Stiles smiled as he saw the kid like this and picked the puppy up and placed him on the counter.  
"A magic potion" He said and the kids eyes lightened up.  
"What kind? What does it do?" Peter asked enthusiastically.  
"It changes the person who drinks this in their true self" Stiles said and the kid raised an eyebrow at Stiles, thinking.  
"So It would turn me in a wolf?" Peter asked after a few seconds and Stiles smiled.  
"Probably" He said.  
"Awesome" Peter whispered while watching the spark work.  
The wolf pup soon felt asleep on the counter and Stiles brought Peter to the bedroom and tucked him in, before returning to work.  
"It would be interesting to see what it does to a werewolf" Stiles whispered.

 **I** **hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I won't be posting for the next two weeks, since I will be on my internship in the uk.**  
 **Wish you nice two weeks and a wonderful day/evening/night,**

 **-Aggi-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of this fanfiction and the fanfiction itself. What I don't own are the original characters of Teen Wolf.**

* * *

It was now two months ago since Stiles had heard the last of Wanda Hale and the Hale family.  
No one of his connections, knew what was happening down there in California.  
Stiles had wrote in the small pup in elementary school in New York.  
Since Wanda hadn't arrived since then, Stiles had decided to take matters in his own hand.  
He had written over some papers and was now the legal guardian of the small werewolf.  
It hadn't take him long.  
People now thought that he was his long lost uncle or something. But only the supernatural world knew that.  
One of those creatures was Lydia. His best friend, who always stayed by his side.  
She had moved in yesterday, after she came back from her journey in Africa.  
Lydia Martin is a banshee.  
Stiles had also managed to make her an immortal being, though he hadn't to do much to do so.  
They lived together as friends and partners in crime.  
A platonic love.

"Aww you look so cute" Lydia said delighted as he saw little Peter dressed in his mini school uniform, ready to leave for his first day for school.  
"He sure does" Stiles mused and took Peters hand as he reached for it and the three of them walked over to the school.

"Don't pick up fights with other kids and hold your wolf back, you hear me?" Stiles asked Peter as he knelt down in front of the kid, as they reached the school.  
Peter nodded and smiled brightly.  
"I'm going to learn how to read, Stiles!" He announced and ran off to the school.  
"He is cute, but he will surely grow up to be a troublemaker" Lydia murmured as she watched the kid go.  
"Well… a small change in our lives it will be then" Stiles said with a smile and looked over at Lydia who grinned.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading it :)**

**-Aggi-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the small delay, here is the fourth chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters here, but I own the plot idea.**

* * *

The first weeks where Peter went to school, were rather quiet. But Stiles knew that it won't stay this way.

"Stiles Stilinski speaking" Stiles said as he picked up the old phone, while mixing a new potion.  
He had found the receipt to it in an old book.  
"This is Caitlyn Midowen. I'm the schools secretary which Peter Hale is visiting" The woman on the other end said and Stiles rolled his eyes.  
Sooner or later something like this would have happen.  
"How can I help you?" Stiles asked as he threw a frogs leg in the big black kettle.  
"Peter had a fight with another student. You need to pick him up from school immediately" The secretary said and Stiles agreed simply.  
"I will be there right away" Stiles assured her and without waiting for a response, he put the phone down.  
The spark made the fire out and put his coat on and headed out and over to the elementary school.  
He soon found the secretary and asked her where the kid was.  
After she checked him out briefly, she told him that Peter was at the principal's office.  
"Of course" Stiles sighed and left the creepy woman alone again.  
The man made his way to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a strong female voice told him.  
He sighed as he heard her. Another woman who will lecture him of how weak he is and other things. Like leave the raising of children to the woman, who can do it better than you men.  
She was probably that type of woman who Stiles wasn't very fond of.

He opened the door and walked inside, closing it again.  
"I hope, that you didn't need to wai-" He stopped as he saw Peter on one of the chairs and the other kid on the other chair.  
The other kids' parents were already there and Stiles knew what they were after scanning them.  
He couldn't actually be mad at Peter. If he had been in his place, he had probably done the same.

Stiles walked up to Peter and stood behind him.  
"What've happened?" He asked, not looking at the parents, or the kid.  
He fixed his gaze on the principal and held Peter gently by his shoulder.  
As he thought, the principal was one of those women. She looked at him, furious and self-conscious.  
"Peter started a fight with Charles over something stupid" The principal said.  
"You should have raised your kid better. I can't tolerate such violence in my school" She said, calm, but Stiles still could hear out her tone.  
It felt like she had just spit on him.  
"What had caused his outburst?" He asked her, not impressed.  
"He said that mommy is dead" Peter whispered and Stiles looked down at the kid as he heard him speak for the first time in the whole time.  
"He did what?" Stiles asked with widen eyes.  
"He-…. Said that my sister is dead…. My mommy" Peter didn't finished. He stayed silent and held back the tears.  
Stiles got down on Peters level, after turning the chair around and hugged him gently.  
"Mommy is still out there and will soon return to take you back home, Peter. No need to listen to such stupid lies" Stiles whispered and rubbed the kids back.  
"I don't care what he had done to your kid. No one is going to tell my kid such lies" Stiles told the family and fixed his gaze on the parents, giving them a death glare.  
His eye color changed briefly, so that they were warned.  
"Keep your kid away from mine" He hissed at them before he picked Peter up and walked out of the principal's office and out of the school, back to his apartment.

"Fucking vampires" He hissed as he closed the door behind himself.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **-Aggi-**


	5. Chapter 5

_**TheBlueMenance**_

 ** _Its an interesting concept, even if the chapters are a bit on the short side. Maybe a little more details on things like how exactly Lydia and Stiles met, and how she became immortal? Is the school for supernaturals? Where are they living? Why did Stiles move? How big is the supernatural community?_**

 _The answers to your questions:_  
 _-I keep the backstory of the characters in my sleeve, so that my ideas for this fanfic won't stop coming in. You know, it's a bit hard to come up with new things in such a small amount of time._  
 _So in short, the back story of all characters will soon be revealed, I just beg for some patience_  
 _-The school is a normal school, normal human kids. I usually let my chapters end in a cliff hanger and it will be shortly explained in this chapter, the school thing... so yeah_  
 _-They are living in New York in a small apartment which... I actually mentioned... now I feel a bit attacked right now... I don't think I could have made it clearer that they moved to New York._  
 _-How big is the supernatural community? Uhm, well ... I don't really understand what you mean. It's like there are werewolves and vampires, witches and other stuff. It's a world where all those creatures of fairy tales exist. I guess. If I understood your question right. If I didn't, I'm very sorry._

 **I hope, I could illuminate you a bit.  
** _  
_

 **Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Stiles shushed Peter to his room and called Lydia, who only needed five minutes to come over. 

"What is it, Stiles?" She asked him as she closed the door behind herself.  
"We got a small problem. Peter picked up a fight with the local vampire family" Stiles told her and Lydia rolled her eyes.  
"And since he is a werewolf, they will pick on him, that's what you want to tell me, right?" She asked with a sigh.

Everyone knew about the relationship between werewolves and vampires.  
Some centuries ago, vampires were royalty and werewolves were proud of serving them.  
Something went wrong one time and since then, werewolves were independent and no longer serving the vampires, who were no longer royal in the human's eyes, since they didn't even know that those creatures existed.  
The supernatural world was still kept a secret.  
That's why Stiles called Lydia to help him. He didn't want Peter to get into more fights at school, since the kids there were mostly human and didn't have to know about their world. 

Stiles nodded and she looked over at the door of the other room and also nodded.  
"You need to tell him to back off and let his pride get a bit damaged. We surely don't need another fight between vampires and werewolves. Not after that last, where the wolves went all independent and stuff" Lydia told Stiles who snorted.  
"I know that. The problem is just, how am I supposed to do it. And it's not fair, that they are allowed to say shit like that and then leave without a scratch" Stiles pouted and Lydia raised her eyebrows.  
"What did they say?" She asked him and sat down on the old couch.  
"That Wanda and the rest is dead" Stiles said and Lydia inhaled sharp.  
"Well… we need to tell him to stay away from that kid" Lydia said and Stiles nodded again.  
After a short moment Lydia got up.  
"Let Auntie Lydia do this" She said with a thumb up and then she disappeared in the other room to talk with the small puppy.

Stiles waited in the living room, which was connected with the kitchen and put up a pot to make some tea.  
He soon heard some sobs from the other room and figured out, that he shouldn't disturb the immortal banshee and the small puppy.  
After good fifteen minutes, the door opened and a smiling Peter came out and ran up to Stiles.  
"Auntie Lydia is going to stay, right?" Peter asked him, happy.  
"What have you told him?" Stiles mouthed to Lydia, who just grinned.  
"Yes, Auntie Lydia is going to stay for tonight and will read some books with you, while Uncle Stiles does his stuff" Lydia said and Peter's eyes brighten up with excitement.  
"Changed the subject" She mouthed back as the werewolf walked over to the couch with his favorite book and got on it, cuddling up in a fluffy blanket.  
Lydia took the tea mugs and walked over to the couch and sat down, taking the book and starting to read with Peter, while Stiles did some potions. 

Since it was Friday, it was not a problem.  
Stiles was always thankful, when Lydia helped him out with the kid.  
He should ask her if she wanted to move in. It was also idiotic that she didn't moved in back after coming back from Africa.  
They used to live together and sharing their knowledge. They often visited other countries together, to always learn more.  
It had been nice.  
But now with the kid in Stiles lap, left there by his mother who was in war with hunters, protecting her family, it wasn't possible anymore. 

Stiles occasionally watched the two on the couch as he was doing some potions. Lydia was good with the kid. She would fit in perfectly.  
After Peter felt asleep, Stiles brought him in the other room and closed the door.  
"Hey Lyds?" He asked the banshee after getting back to the stove, where some kettles were still on.  
"What is it?" Lydia asked, after putting the book back on the shelve.  
"Do you want to move back in?" He asked her and she smirked.  
"Finally you asked" She said, grinning.  
So it was decided.

* * *

 **That's it for this time!  
**

 **I will update( or try to) next week!**

**-Aggi-**


	6. Chapter 6

**_TheBlueMenance_**

 _... I didn't mean for it to be an attack? I was just trying to give you ideas._

 _For example, I know you said New York, but that's a pretty big place. So are they living in the middle of the city? In an expensive apartment? Is it a new building? An old building? Is it modern in style? Does it have character? Does it smell strange to Peter? How many rooms does it have? What do the neighbors think? Does Peter miss the forest? Or does he go to a park nearby? Does Stiles own, or are they renting? Is it warm and small or open aired? Did Stiles furnish it (with new things? old things?) or was it furnished already (does that smell to Peter? Of other people? Or cleaning fluids?)? Does Lydia despair at the pokey kitchen? Or is Stiles happy with the clean lines and modern appliances_?

 **The apartment:**  
 **-It's nearby a park and yes it's rather in the middle of the city, but in the cheap areas, so Stiles isn't paying much for the apartment  
-It's a small and old apartment. The kitchen is in the same room as the living room. There is another room in the apartment, in which a double bed is standing and some old furniture where they had deposited their clothing  
-It's an old building they are living in, that's why it's also cheap  
-Stiles owns the place  
-The apartment has large windows and on the windowsills are decorated with various plants.  
-The apartment is filled with old books and plants, btw  
-The living room is filled with shelves of books. Ancient books, with spells and reciepts for potions. But also with various information about the history of the supernatural world  
-They own an old TV, like an old Nordmende TV, but it's rarely on.  
-It has a living room + a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom, a small bathroom, with a toilet, a sink and a bathtub with a shower head.  
-Stiles didn't furnish it, it was already like this, like with all the furniture. He had just added the plants and books and clothes. Just like pots and the other stuff.  
-Yes there is a park nearby**

 **If you want to know anything else, just write and I hope I have the answers you are seeking :)**

* * *

 **And sorry that it took me so long to update, I was and am stressed out, cuz of school.**  
 **Sorry again.**  
 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Stiles woke up in the next morning around an insane hour.  
It was six in the morning as he checked the time.  
He murmured something under his breath and closed his eyes again, deciding to get some more sleep on the old couch.  
But someone decided against it.  
"Get up Stiles! I know that you are already awake" Lydia whispered in his ear and he turned on the other side with a groan.  
"Go away" He moaned and put the blanket over his head.  
Lydia snorted and rolled her eyes.  
"I'm going to the bakery with Peter, do you want anything?" The banshee asked and Stiles removed the blanket form his face and looked up.  
"Just get me a croissant. I will make some coffee…. Maybe" He muttered and Lydia nodded with a smile.  
"A croissant it will be" She said and walked away.  
Stiles covered himself again with the blanket and dozed off.

_

 **Peter's POV**

Peter was woken up by Auntie Lydia, before she went to wake up Uncle Stiles.  
Peter climbed off the bed and put on the clothes Lydia had put out for him. He was happy that she would move in. Of course he had heard the conversation yesterday.  
Just like he heard everyone in the house.  
He had realized why his family used to live in the house in the woods as he moved here with Stiles. He could hear everything. From the neighbors who had a fight nearly each evening, to the mice in the basement, that Stiles uses for his potions.  
He even could smell everything. Even the previous owner of this apartment.  
It had been a woman with many lovers.  
Peter got out of the room and walked over to auntie Lydia, who took his hand and they got out and over to the bakery. They had just put out the bread, since the whole street smelt of it.  
Warm and fresh.  
Auntie purchased three croissants and a loaf of bread. She paid and they made their way back home through the small alley. Peter saw weird people in that alley they lived in.  
All kind of supernatural beings. There was even a gypsy and a Valkyrie.  
She was a very beautiful being. She didn't even hide her wings.  
This was probably the supernatural part of New York.  
It interested Peter that those creatures could live this close to each other and not try to kill each other.  
Lydia greeted a Gypsy with her boyfriend, a werewolf.  
So she was also a part of this peaceful community.  
They got back home and soon before Lydia opened the door, Peter could smell the hot chocolate and the awful coffee, Stiles brew in the mornings.  
They got inside and Peter ran over to Stiles with a big grin and demanded the hot chocolate, which he got.  
With a huge smile, he sat down by the kitchen counter, after climbing up the bar stool and sipped on it while watching his uncle and auntie.  
Lydia took a mug filled with hot chocolate, while Stiles took the one with coffee and they started a peaceful looking day.

* * *

 **That's it again. And sorry again that it took me so long.  
I hope that I will have time to continue to write on and to update this story.  
Sorry for any mistakes in here, it's not beta read.**

 **-Aggi-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time.**  
 **Here is the next chapter and sorry again :c**

* * *

The little wolf got out of the school with a small smile. Making friends wasn't that hard and it was even funny since you didn't know who you were befriending with. A vampire, a succubus or maybe another shapeshifter?  
He walked over to the building where Uncle Stiles apartment was in the Ghetto. Well, Uncle Stiles called it a Ghetto, whatever a Ghetto is.  
Peter ran upstairs, already wondering what uncle had made for Lunch, but stopped right by the door as the smell hit him right in the face.  
What was it?  
What is this smell he had never smelt before?  
Was this grief?

It smelled of salty water and snot and there was also that heavy feeling in Peters chest as if a stone was dragging him under the surface and making him drown.  
He inhaled sharp, holding back the tears which had made his eyes water. Why did he wanted to cry?  
He opened the door softly and pushed it close again.  
"Uncle Stiles? What happened?" The small wolf asked as he walked to the man in the kitchen after putting his bag down by the door.  
"Peter?" Stiles turned around, probably surprised that Peter was already here since he had got a period free.  
"Uncle Stiles, what did happen?" Peter repeated and looked up in his uncles red eyes.  
"Nothing" Stiles said with a sad smile as he crotched down and patted Peters head.  
"Nothing important. I just had to cut some onions for a potion and that's the result" HE said and laughed softly.  
Peter knew that uncle Stiles was hiding something but didn't asked and just nodded.  
He was a kid, yes, but he was also smart and knew when not to ask questions.  
Stiles took out a plate of the upper cupboard as Peter walked away again and took his bag and got over to the couch in the living room and sat down on it and pulled his bag next to himself on the couch.  
Stiles soon came over and handed him a plate with food and disappeared back in the kitchen.  
"How was school?" Stiles asked as Peter was eating the meat with the salad and small carrots.  
"Fun. I made friends with a succubus" Peter said as he was eating the small carrots.  
"Yeah, that really sounds like fun" Stiles said and Peter didn't have to see his face to know that there was a small smile on Stiles lips.

"Peter? Do you mind if I go to a meeting today in the building? They want to get to know me, but it will be already late, so I don't want to drag you with me" Stiles said softly as he walked over to Peter.  
"No I don't mind" Peter said with a smile.  
"Oki, I will leave you something to eat and will get going" Stiles said with a small smile and went over to the kitchen and made something for dinner, before he left.  
Lydia would be soon back home, so Peter wouldn't be alone for long.  
The small wolf decided to do his homework as his uncle left, so he could play with auntie Lydia as she would get back.

* * *

 **I try to update next week on Sunday, but I won't promise you guys anything**

 **-Aggi-**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! I will be busy nowadays, so be patient.**  
 **Disclaimer: The original characters are all owned by Teen Wolf and their production. But the idea to the plot, the plot itself and the fanfiction are all owned by me.**

* * *

Stiles looked a last time at Peter with a soft smile and left their apartment and got over to the lobby where a small meeting was prepared.  
Stiles got there and was welcomed by all the other people who lived there. Stiles now noticed that they were living in the part of this city where all the supernatural creatures lived side by side, somehow peacefully. He wished it had been the same in Beacon Hills.

Peter got off the couch as he was done with his homework and decided to already put some books out, which he wanted to read with Auntie.  
He smiled as he heard the door to the apartment open, but froze again, for the second time on this day as the smell of the person reached him.  
Death.

And no heartbeat.

He whined like small pup and turned in the direction of the door. He wasn't quick enough and as he was half changing to his werewolf form, someone knocked him out and the blackness wrapped its arms around him like an old friend.

"Petey where are you?!" Lydia called as she got in the apartment.  
"DO you wanna play a bit or read some books?" She asked as she searched up the whole apartment.  
"Peter?" She asked again, confused and worried this time.  
She flinched and gasped softly as she got back in the living room and saw a little figure there. It looked like small Peter. He was looking at the door, terrified and suddenly there were arms wrapped around him and pulled him in the darkness. The creature which was holding the little werewolf looked in Lydias direction and smirked and disappeared.  
"Oh no" Lydia whispered as she memorized the smirk.  
"Those fangs" She whispered and rushed out of the apartment and in the lobby.  
"STILES!" She yelled and everyone turned around and Stiles got up, looking at her.  
"Peter was kidnapped by Vampires!" She whispered

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **-Aggi-**


End file.
